1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identification devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to identification jewelry which has electronic circuitry to display medical information about the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In emergency situations when the patient is unconscious, medical information may be critical to a patient's survival. This is especially important when the patient is an accident victim and is unattended. Emergency medical personnel need basic information to begin treatment of a patient. Identification tags and devices in the past have been disclosed which contain finely printed information that is read by emergency medical personnel using an optical magnifier. The information is limited by the ability to print the information small enough so that a sufficient volume of data can be retained. Similarly, electronic devices such as a health-watch, smart cards, and optical disks have been disclosed which contain medical information that is read by a reader. Both types of inventions require an auxiliary device to make all the information available to emergency medical personnel. What is needed is a device that shows detailed information without requiring a reading device and that can be simply set up using a basic personal computer.
Numerous innovations for a Medical Identification Bracelet have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,571, titled Method and Apparatus for Downloading Information from a Controllable Light Source to a Portable Information Device, invented by Michael A. Jacobs and Mark A. Insero, a system is described for transferring data from a CRT (cathode ray tube) video display monitor on a personal computer to a portable information device such as a multifunction electronic wristwatch. The CRT video display has a video signal generator providing raster scanning of the screen and a program for formatting the binary coded data into blocks of serial data bits, with start bit and stop bit. The blocks of data are supplied to the video signal generator in synchronism with raster scanning of the screen so as to provide an integral number of one or more blocks of data for each vertical frame, and modulated to vary the brightness of the screen and provide light pulses corresponding to presence or absence of binary coded transmitter pulses. The portable information device is manipulated within line of sight of the CRT screen and has a photosensor to detect light pulses when the photosensor is directed toward the screen. Signals from the photosensor are amplified and filtered to remove ambient light source flicker and extraneous spurious light signals and to convert the receiver pulses to binary coded data blocks varying between high and low logic levels at a preselected pulse repetition rate. The portable information device stores the received data for further use.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a system which transfers data from a CRT (cathode ray tube) video display monitor on a personal computer to a portable information device without a physical connection. The patented invention has a photodiode sensor which is connected to electronic circuitry that permits the photodiode to `read` the information on the CRT video display monitor. The photodiode and electronic circuitry may be contained within a wrist watch device. The patented invention lacks the features of display of medical information, scrolling of the stored information in either direction, scroll pause, and free running display of information, all of which are included in the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,290, titled Health Watch, invented by Phillip Vestimiglia and Louis E. Sansone, access to critical medical data is addressed. The Health Watch is worn like a conventional wrist watch and contains two levels of data. The first level, which contains the most critical medical data, can be displayed on the watch's alphanumeric display screen. The second level of data, which is of lower priority and is frequently more detailed, can be accessed only by an external data terminal via a serial data port on the watch. The watch combines all circuitry including memory into a single application specific integrated circuit. An update mode provides a means of updating the medical data.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a watch device having an alphanumeric display which shows a user specific information. At least two lines of data are displayed which is selected from but not limited to a group consisting of time, chronograph, medical data, logo, and personal information. Displayed information may be scrolled by pressing a switch. Data is also accessible to an external interface which must be hardwired to a computer using a protocol well known in the art. The data output includes but is not limited to family history, history of illness, immunization history, history of major operations, and results of previous major tests. Accessing this information requires a compatible interface. The data is loaded into the patented invention via the external interface. The patented invention functions as a wrist watch when it is not displaying medical data.
The present invention is a programming station into which is entered medical and personal information about an individual. The programming station formats and transfers the formatted information to a bracelet having comparable interface circuitry adapted for this purpose. The bracelet has a three line alphanumeric display which, when a button is pushed, scrolls through the recorded information. All information is available to the user or reader and includes but is not limited to personal information, medications and dosages taken, family history, history of illness, allergies, immunization history, history of major operations, insurance information, physician and pharmacy names and numbers, what to do in an emergency, next of kin, and results of previous major tests. The present invention uses an IR data link to the computer which eliminates the use of wires.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,480, titled Watch Accessory, invented by Louise Dodier, a wrist-watch accessory is described comprising a hollow open-ended cylinder and a pair of flat spaced-apart, generally parallel legs protruding from one side of the cylinder in superposed relation. The loop of the wrist band of the watch has an opening in which the cylinder is inserted to surround the push pin retaining the wrist band to the wrist-watch. The outer and inner legs are in contact with the outer and inner faces of the wrist band. A decoration can be applied on the outer leg. Either one of the two legs can bear an identification or Medic Alert label.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a mechanical device bearing a Medic Alert logo. The device is not electronic. The imprinting of medical information other than the Medic Alert logo is not disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,229, titled User Wearable Personal/Medical Information Device, invented by Charles A. Lennon and George Lowe, a wearable personal/medical information device is described which includes a data display with an associated legend display. A memory stores items of personal and/or medical information relating to the person wearing the device. Upon operation of a switch, the stored information is displayed with the personal/medical information indicated by the data display, and a corresponding legend indicated by the legend display. In a preferred embodiment, certain data such as medical information is preset in a read only memory, and other data which the user may change from time-to-time is stored in a read/write memory.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention includes a time date display an d an information display. The displayed information may be cycled automatically or manually but not scrolled. As the information must be displayed in groups of 16, limited information is available to a user. Further, to conserve characters, information must be displayed in a form of code or abbreviation, albeit easily understood. Since the present invention scrolls the information, it is not limited to a specific number of characters per data item. Since the present invention is not limited as to the characters per data item clear descriptions can be provided rather than coded word as is done in the patented invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,683, titled Fine Jewelry Enclosing Wearer Identification and Medical Information Therein, invented by Audrey L. Eller, a decorative piece of personnel jewelry is described which includes a locket, worn around the neck of the user on a chain or a bracelet worn on the wrist of the user. A compartment within the piece of jewelry contains an attached identification and medical history of the wearer. The attached document is constructed of a water proof paper or the like and when the paper extends beyond the edge of the jewelry, the medical history and identification of the wearer is revealed. The document is fan folded within the compartment and concealed from an observer of the jewelry when the jewelry is worn. A symbol recognizable by trained, medical personnel is positioned in a prominent location on the outer surface of the jewelry.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an item of jewelry comprising a case having medical information recorded on printed media contained therein. The present invention is an electronic device with a nonvolatile memory which displays information on demand. The patented invention is a manual device. The present invention is electronic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,860, titled Wrist-Mounted Vital Functions Monitor and Emergency Locator, a wrist-mounted pulse rate and body temperature monitor has means for storing upper and lower emergency pulse rates and body temperatures by means of which an emergency medical situation is defined. When the monitor detects an emergency medical situation, an emergency signal is generated on standard emergency locator frequencies to alert search and rescue services. Means for automatically setting the upper and lower safe thresholds is provided. The device is particularly suited for use by individuals in remote areas where either the health of the individual or the environment create a higher risk to the survival of the individual.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a real time monitor for vital signs which transmits data via a radio link to a monitoring station. Electronic circuits sense critical vital signs variations beyond a preselected value and initiate an alarm sequence. A display is not disclosed. Text information is not displayed or transmitted.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention. The present invention has a programming station into which is entered medical & personal information about an individual. The programming station formats and transfers the formatted medical information to a bracelet. The bracelet has electronic circuitry which scrolls the medical information across the display when a button is depressed. The information may be scrolled in either direction, paused, and set to free run. It can be modified or updated as needed.
Numerous innovations for Medical Identification Bracelets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.